herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rachel (Baccano!)
'Rachel '''is one of the many characters in the light novel and anime series ''Baccano!. She is a young woman who works as a freelancer for the Daily Days Information Center. As the only daughter of a train engineer, who was driven to ruin after being unjustly blamed for a horrific train accident, Rachel loves trains but is bitter towards the train industry. As such, she frequently travels by train, but never pays her fare. She is voiced by Shizuka Ito in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Trina Nishimura in the English version of the anime. Appearance Rachel has an athletic figure and is normally depicted wearing dark green coveralls, though she wears a formal dress and hat in 1932 when meeting with Claire. She has dark blonde hair and hazel eyes. Personality Rachel is said to harbor a lot of anger towards the railroad company, which made life very hard for her father (who was falsely accused of sabotage). She suppresses her anger by stowing away on trains as an action of "self-satisfaction" and "self-harm". She is told by the President of the Daily Days that if she should ever find her purpose she should buy train tickets as a means of paying back her father and not the company. After the incident, she reflects that revenge had been a foolish reason to stowaway, and resolves not to stowaway anymore. She is described as having a stubborn but very determined personality. She has good instincts, thanks to having dealt in all kinds of business in the underworld (such as sneaking into mafia hideouts) as a field agent. She can be reckless in her curiosity: on the Flying Pussyfoot she travelled the train collecting information rather than remaining in hiding. She is undoubtedly an inquisitive individual. During the Flying Pussyfoot incident she reflects that she had been in perilous situations and faced death several times but none of her past experiences had shaken her psyche to the point it did upon facing the Rail Tracer. She claims that she (like her father) loves trains, perhaps even more than people. And it is apparent that this is very well the case; when she faces the Rail Tracer aboard the Flying Pussyfoot she starts sobbing, begging him to stop killing people and defiling the train. Abilities Rachel is physically fit and limber, able to move around and cling to the undersides of the Pussyfoot's cars with relative ease. This is owed to the fact that she spent many a day in her childhood clambering about the stationary trains in the yards. To make movement as easy as possible (and to protect her skin), she wears practical, functional coverall clothing when stowing away. Rachel has at least some experience in basic combat, able to take down two or so Lemures during her rescue of the Beriams. She also keeps her nails serrated, in the event that she does not have a sharp object and needs to cut something. As a field agent for the Daily Days, she also has good instincts and a sense for danger, with a strong will that allows her to only experience fear in the most extreme situations. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Anti Hero Category:Genius Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rescuers Category:Determinators Category:Female Category:Amazons Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Reporters